Too Abrupt
by deanmarty
Summary: Life can end quickly, but for the right reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs hit rewind and closed his eyes as he counted to three. He released the rewind button and hit pause. He opened his eyes and made sure that for the twenty-third time that night, he had stopped it at the right place. He swallowed and hit play. The scene replayed and for the twenty-third time that night, he flinched when he watched the bullet hit its mark. The flinch was miniscule. Only an observer who was looking for it would see it.

It didn't matter how many times he watched the security camera footage. Every time he would flinch.

His heart would begin to beat faster when he realized the time was drawing nearer. His breath would stop when he saw the man spin around and grab the woman, pulling her into a protective hug to make sure that every inch of the front of her body was covered by his. And then, the man's body would violently jerk when the bullet struck him. Then woman would jerk as well and they both fell to the ground. One killer edged into the screen, his gun still up and trained on the victims. Then, he gave a violent jerk of his own and dropped dead.

Gibbs hit rewind. He closed his eyes. He counted to three. He released the rewind button. He opened his eyes. He saw that he was at the right spot. He swallowed. He hit play. The scene once more unfolded before him.

And just like twenty-three times previously, there was nothing he could do about it.

"How many times are you gonna watch this, Gibbs?"

"When I figure out what the hell went wrong."

Vance stepped in front of the plasma and without turning his back on Gibbs, hit the power. The television went black.

"There's a lot wrong in that picture," said Vance, taking a step forward. The toothpick was unusually absent from Vance's mouth. "But there's nothing there that you could've prevented."

"Like hell there is," spat Gibbs. "They didn't have to be there. If I hadn't put her out in the field, then the killer wouldn't have targeted her, and then he wouldn't have had to protect her."

"I'll repeat what I said: there's nothing there that you could've prevented." Vance put his hands on the edge of Gibbs' desk and leaned forward so that the desk lamp illuminated his face. He certainly looked as pissed off as Gibbs. "Her eyes were needed out at the scene. No one realized that the killer was still there. No one could have foreseen that. And as for keeping your highly trained agent from doing his job—_protecting_—there's no way in hell that you could've ever prevented that."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face, trying to keep the atypical weary and sad expression from showing. He knew Vance saw through this though. He slammed his hand on his desk and sat back.

"I know. I know. I just wish that I could go back and take his place."

"Don't we all."

Gibbs looked up into Vance's eyes, a little surprised to see that Vance actually meant that.

"Thank you," said Gibbs softly.

Vance straightened up and pulled a fresh toothpick from his coat pocket. He put it between his teeth as he studied Gibbs.

"So when are you going over to the hospital," he asked.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"To visit her?" Vance chewed for a few seconds. "You were going to visit her tonight, weren't you?"

"I don't think I'm up to it," confessed Gibbs. "I don't think that I'll be of any comfort."

"Jethro," sad Vance softly. "Sometimes people just need someone else to mourn with."

"Everyone else is there," stated Gibbs stubbornly.

"And you're their team leader," stated Vance, just as stubbornly. "They're looking to you for the next step. They know you're hurting just as much as them—maybe even more. But how you react is going to determine how they react."

"This isn't the first time we've lost someone close to us," said Gibbs. "I think they know how to move on right now."

"That's not what I mean," said Vance. He lowered his voice—not secretively—but for the appropriate tone of meaning. "They're worried about you." He sighed. "We all are. You've lost a lot of people close to you in your life, Jethro."

"I think this is going to be my last case, Vance," Gibbs said suddenly.

Vance studied him for a moment and nodded. "Just as long as you catch the bastard that got away first." He pulled the toothpick from his mouth. "Now, are you coming to the hospital or not? Ducky just called me. She really wants to see you."

Gibbs nodded. He stood up and went to follow Vance when he stopped abruptly, eyes frozen on the desk before him. Vance turned around.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," breathed Gibbs. He shook his head. "Must be going crazy. For a moment I thought I saw…" He drifted off, not even wanting to mention it.

But Vance just nodded. "Yeah, me too." He turned back to the elevator and Gibbs followed.

As he left the squad room, he could've sworn that he heard a familiar voice:

"On your six, Boss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know, it was the plan to never actually say who had died until later in the story. Some people were apparently upset about this. **

* * *

><p>No one was meeting his eyes. They would look up to verify that it was really him walking by and then quickly avert their gaze to something—anything—else. The only one who would meet his eyes was her. She slowly, shamefully looked up at him from her fetal position in the hospital bed. Her eyes were rimmed with unshed tears and they begged him for forgiveness. It was a sight that broke his heart. He sighed heavily and sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed. He looked slightly to his left and waited until he heard the door shut.<p>

"We're alone now, Abs," he whispered softly.

Abby gave one little nod and readjusted her tight grip on the blanket she had pulled up to her chin.

"Ducky said that you wouldn't let anyone help you," he said. He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. When she didn't flinch or move away he relaxed it there. "Why, Abby? They're here for you."

One tear fell and Abby swallowed. "Do your forgive me?"

Gibbs frowned in confusion. "Forgive you for what?"

"It's my fault that he's dead," she murmured, another tear falling.

Gibbs stood up quickly and pulled her into his lap, rubbing her back as she began to sob uncontrollably. He let out a deep breath to steady his voice before speaking. "This is not your fault. Only the man who pulled the trigger is at fault."

"But—".

He cut her off. "No. Stop right there. Don't even think it." He put two fingers under chin and lifted it so that she was looking up at him. "Promise me right now, Abigail Sciuto, that you will never blame yourself for his death."

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she sniffled. "Only if you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, promise me that you won't ever blame yourself either."

Gibbs barely smiled, knowing he had been caught. "I promise." And even as he said it he felt a huge load lifted off his chest. He felt lighter.

Abby snuggled back into his chest. "Then I promise, too, Gibbs."

They remained that way in comfortable silence for a few minutes before the door opened and her doctor stepped in.

"Agent Gibbs," he asked. Gibbs nodded. "I understand that you're Ms. Sciuto's next of kin."

"That's correct," replied Gibbs.

"I just wanted to update you on her condition," said the doctor. "Her sternum was badly bruised by the bullet that struck her, but the vest saved her life. There could have been more damage had the bullet not lost force by passing through…well if it had just hit the vest. And the bullet that hit her back left a bruise over her shoulder blade. But there were no fractures. The vest did its job. Anyway, I've prescribed some minor pain medication. Tonight, I'd like to give her a small dosage of a sedative to help her sleep. This kind of trauma can be more harmful in a mental capacity…which I'm sure you're well aware."

Gibbs just nodded. "Thank you, doc. And tomorrow she can go home."

"As soon as she wakes up we'll call you," replied the doctor.

"That won't be necessary," said Gibbs. "I'll be right here the whole night."

"Okay then," said the doctor. "I'll be here all night as well if you have any questions or need anything. And Nurse Caroline will be the nurse on duty."

"Thanks, doc," repeated Gibbs. He looked back at Abby when he was gone. "Now, can everyone come in and see you? They're worried about you."

Abby let out a shaky breath. "I just can't believe that he's gone, Gibbs. I mean it's—." She stopped abruptly and looked at Gibbs. "I just remembered something."

"What?"

"It's what he said before he…died," whispered Abby. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Abbs, what was it," he asked.

"Semper Fi."

Gibbs closed his eyes as the words echoed in his mind. He saw Franks telling him that when he left NIS. He saw himself telling the team before his hiatus to Mexico. And if he tried hard enough, he could picture the agent saying it to Abby.

"And then," her face broke into a sad smile. A few tears fell and she wiped them away. "And then he kind of chuckled and said: I've seen this film."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. That sounds about right."

"Gibbs," Abby murmured. "I don't think he was in any pain. He was smiling when he passed. I actually think he was okay with it."

"He would be if he knew that you were okay," said Gibbs.

Abby nodded. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't crazy." She paused. "Because he's been in this room the entire time."

Gibbs frowned. "Abby…"

"Well not the entire time. He left about thirty minutes ago. He said that he had to go check on you. But when you came in he came back."

Gibbs was beginning to fear for his Goth's mental state when he remembered that thirty minutes ago he had heard the voice behind him…_On your six, Boss_…

He looked down at Abby and smiled. "Yeah, that sounds about right." He knew that when it came to matters such as these, he could never doubt Abby. Her perception of the world's unseen—whether it could be found scientifically or not—made her Abby. Besides, he couldn't deny all those times when the dead was following him around. There was Shannon and Kelly and Kate and Franks. Shannon and Kelly were always present inside of him. Kate had been there until he had made his peace. Franks had lingered awhile longer before making his peace as well. But Franks had left his mark in the training of his Probie all those years ago.

Gibbs kissed the top of Abby's head. "I'm going to step out for a bit and tell everyone that you're allowing visitors. That okay?"

"Sure," she murmured. "But where are you going to go?"

He stood up and found himself looking into a familiar pair of green eyes on the opposite side of the bed. "I just need to have a little discussion with someone about protocol." The pair of eyes actually looked worried.

"Don't be too hard on him," said Abby knowingly.

Gibbs left the room, nodding to Ducky that they could go in if they wanted. It was then that he took the time to look over each member of his team. They all looked tired. More tired than any sixty hour work week. He recognized it as a mental tiredness. He wondered how long it was going to take for the wounds to heal. He knew they weren't going to heal like new. No, it was going to ache at times, like when his shoulder hurt when it rained or when something reminded him of Ari.

McGee was trying to keep a brave, stoic face as long as possible. He met Gibbs's eyes and nodded firmly. Gibbs nodded back, knowing that McGee had just stepped to the plate to take over the role of their missing team member in as many ways as he possibly could. Gibbs knew that he was ready.

Ziva's eyes were red and the fact that she didn't care who saw signified that she had indeed changed since renouncing her place with Mossad; since her time at NCIS in general. When she met Gibbs' eyes he saw that she was in a low place. This death had hit her harder than maybe she could've ever imagined. That was what was troubling her; how did his death come to mean so much more than the death of other loved ones in her lifetime? Gibbs knew that he would have to keep a careful eye on her to help her through it.

Palmer nervously looked at him. He was another one that Gibbs would have to make sure was okay in the long run. Gibbs was sure that Ducky would be ever watchful. They both knew that Palmer had found confidence under the deceased's watch. They understood that this would shake him. But Palmer swallowed and tried to look bravely at Gibbs. Gibbs gave him a nod of respect for that. Palmer slowly lowered his gaze, as if he was spent from effort.

Ducky touched Gibbs forearm affectionately, conveying in that touch that he was worried for him.

"I'll be okay, Duck," he said softly. "Go and see Abby."

"And you, Jethro," asked Ducky.

"I just need to take a moment," Gibbs replied softly.

Ducky understood. "I'll make sure that Abigail doesn't stay up too long."

Gibbs left them and wandered around the hospital until he found himself in an empty exam room. He shut the door and when he turned around he wasn't surprised to see his former agent sitting on the exam table, legs swinging carefree. He looked younger, trapped in the body of his prime, but his eyes were older. He was dressed in jeans, a t shirt and his OSU letterman jacket. He was leaning back on his hands as he grinned at Gibbs.

"You knew I couldn't leave it at Semper Fi," he said. "I'm not that much like you."

"Tony," breathed Gibbs. He had been avoiding the name ever since he had found Abby holding his lifeless body in the alley. To say it was almost as painful as seeing the youthful delusion before him. "What in God's name possessed you to give your vest to Abby," he asked.

"My gut," replied Tony quickly.

"If you had been wearing the vest then that bullet would've never gone though you," replied Gibbs.

"If I had been wearing the vest then Abby would've gotten shot in the back by the other guy," shot back Tony. "Look, by all rights, protocol didn't even call for vests at the time. I was just had a feeling…well, you know how it goes."

Gibbs sighed. "Ah, Tony…why did it have to end like this?"

"Now _that_, I have no idea," replied Tony.

Gibbs sighed and looked into his former Senior Agent's eyes. "You did good, Anthony. You make me proud."

Tony smiled and Gibbs felt a pang in his chest when he remembered that he was only imagining that smile. Tony hopped off the table and walked by Gibbs to the door. "Thanks, Boss. Now go take care of the team. I'll see ya around."

"Yeah."

Gibbs could've sworn that he heard the door open and shut behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Witness Statement from Abigail Sciuto:

I was asked to visit the scene of the crime to find a specific piece of evidence that I determined could be present at the original crime scene. Though this evidence could have been found by an agent, I asked to visit the crime scene. I rarely go out in the field and was looking forward to it. Permission was granted by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He assigned Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo to take me to the scene. My understanding was that there was no threat to any of us.

Upon arriving at the scene, Agent DiNozzo handed me a vest from the trunk of the car. He told me that it was "Just in case." He appeared nervous about having me out in the field. I protested but put the vest on anyway. I asked him if he had one on and he told me no. The vest I was wearing was the only vest in the car. I protested again about having to wear the vest but he did not back down.

At the scene, we looked for evidence for about seven minutes when suddenly, Agent DiNozzo grabbed me and pulled me to him. I thought he was hugging me at first but then I heard a gunshot. I felt Agent DiNozzo get hit with the bullet and then it hit me in the chest. I was hit again in the back on my right shoulder blade. That was when we fell over.

Agent DiNozzo was still holding onto me when I heard another gunshot. I saw the man from the front fall down and I then turned around and saw someone else running away from the scene. Agent DiNozzo was still holding onto me and I told him that they were gone. I did not realize the extent of his injuries at the time. I then saw blood on my vest where the bullet had hit. I looked to him and saw that his shirt was bloody and I felt blood on his back. He was dead about a minute later. The death was confirmed by our Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard.

()()()()()()()

"You know," began Ziva softly. "I once told Tony that those would be his last words."

She and Abby were down in Gibbs' basement. It was after the funeral they had done quite enough mingling upstairs with those that had come to the funeral. They were now sitting on the steps, sipping Bourbon.

"Yeah," whispered Abby. "Tim told me." She smiled. "Tony probably said that because he was thinking about you."

Ziva sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand and took another gulp of Bourbon. "I've seen a lot of people die, Abby. So why does this hurt so much more?"

Abby put an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay to feel sad about this, Ziva. He was your partner. He was your friend. He was family. We all are." She swallowed down a sob and steadied herself. "When Kate died…I was so depressed for days. She was like the sister I never had. I always wanted a sister and Kate was like the answer to my wish. It took me a long time to get over her death. And Tony was there for me…like an older brother. I know it's going to take me awhile to realize that he's gone…" She drifted off as her voice grew thick. She heaved a breath to steady herself.

Ziva put her arm around Abby's shoulder. "Call me crazy, I do not care, but sometimes I think I see him. Like out of the corner of my eye I will see him standing there with that silly grin on his face."

Abby smiled. "I saw Kate after she died."

"When did she go away?"

"When I accepted her death."

"Did it hurt?"

"A little. But I felt better. I realized that Kate wouldn't want me to stop living because of her death." She sighed. "I know Tony would want the same. And as much as it hurts, I'm absolutely positive that that was what he wanted because he died for me." She threw back some more Bourbon as some tears fell into the jar. "I know it's not my fault…but I just wish I could go back."

Ziva hugged Abby closer. "I know. I wish I could go back even further and say so many things."

They heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Tim behind them. He looked a little lost. Abby jumped up and pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Timmy." He hugged her tightly and then descended the steps to get his own jar to fill with Bourbon.

"Mind if I join you," he asked.

"Of course not," exclaimed Abby,

"I just can't be up there anymore," vented Tim. "All those people…all those higher ups…and SecNav! He's drooling over Tony's record, practically claiming credit for it." He looked at the Bourbon and set it down on the workbench. "I don't think I can do this."

"Probie," barked Abby. "Don't you talk like that! What would Tony say if he saw his Probie giving up? In fact, he's probably watching us right now. I think you owe him an apology."

Tim rolled his eyes. "I refuse to apologize to DiNozzo, dead or not."

Abby grinned. "Now that's more like the Timmy I know."

"That's actually just _Timmy_ obeying Rule #6," said Gibbs as he came down the steps.

"Never apologize; it's a sign of weakness," they all said together in a monotone voice.

"That's better," said Gibbs. He squeezed McGee's shoulder for a silent support. He looked up as Ducky and Palmer walked down the stairs.

"About time you joined us, Duck, Jimmy," said Gibbs.

"It's not like you've been down here long, Bossman," teased Abby.

"She's right, Gibbs," called Vance as he closed the basement door behind him. "I didn't think you would last that long. McGee."

Tim groaned as he pulled out a twenty and handed it to the Director. He looked at his Boss apologetically. "I thought you'd be down here quicker, Boss."

"I'm not even sure what possessed me to let them in my house," growled Gibbs.

"Well, it's been a rough week," noted Ducky.

"You cleaned the place up nicely," Jimmy awkwardly pointed out. They all looked at him and he just shrugged with a sheepish grin.

Ziva conceded. "I think he does have a point, Gibbs."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and poured himself some Bourbon and the offered jars to Vance, Ducky, and Palmer. They all took the jars filled with Bourbon and held them up to the ceiling together.

"To Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "May he rest in peace."

They threw the bottoms up, welcoming the sting of the Bourbon as it went down their throats.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to those who reviewed.<p> 


End file.
